


Disturbed

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Masturbation, pillows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Nazz decides to ask Eddy for a helping favor, but what happens when she walks on him in a very disturbing position?





	Disturbed

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Ed, Edd n Eddy or its characters. They are owned by Cartoon Network and the creator of the show, Danny Antonucci. Anyway, since I'm sick and tired of having writer's block, here's something to tide you over. It's a little drabble starring Nazz and Eddy, so here you are.

Nazz was busy walking around the less-than-friendly neighborhood of Peach Creek, mostly around the Cul-de-sac of all people. Right now, there would be some kind of commotion around some kind of scam that Ed, Edd and Eddy were planning, but shockingly, that wasn't the case anymore. So Nazz was thankful her quarters were spared for another day.

The perky blonde was busy walking to Eddy's house for some reason. Was it because Nazz finally broke up with Kevin so she could tell Eddy her true feelings? Nah, that would sound too cheesy and cliche. Instead, Nazz was heading over to Eddy's house with a measuring cup in hand. Apparently, she was gonna ask Eddy if she could borrow a cup of sugar because she was all out at her house. After arriving at his house, Nazz knocked on the door hoping that Eddy would answer her.

But surprisingly, Eddy didn't come to the door.

"That's weird," Nazz muttered to herself. "I've seen Eddy not too long ago mowing the grass around his house..."

Something was wrong. This wasn't like Eddy to ignore her like this.

But then, Nazz remembered something.

The backdoor!

If Eddy couldn't answer Nazz from the front door, maybe she should try the backdoor to where Eddy's room was. So without no warning, Nazz hopped over Eddy's wooden fence and approached the backdoor as quiet as she could be. From the outside, Nazz was hearing a Barry White song play throughout Eddy's entire bedroom. It looked like that Eddy was just listening to his music, but as Nazz heard closely through her ears, she started to hear Eddy groaning in the background.

"Hmmm, I wonder what's up with him?" She wondered.

Not taking any chances, Nazz slid through Eddy's door...

...

...

...only to see a naked Eddy making love to his pillow under the sheets.

"AAAAAAH!" Eddy screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" Nazz screamed as well, her voice making Eddy jump off the bed and hit the floor in pain.

Nazz was shocked to the core, seeing Eddy in this disturbing image.

The moneymaker felt a little shaken in disbelief, having Nazz to see him like this. Suddenly, the blonde looked all around to see Eddy's clothes scattered all around, which made her jaw drop to the floor in upsetting fashion. Not to mention that there seemed to be a wet spot of semen around the lower part of the blanket, leaving Nazz to gag in disgust. It was clear that Eddy got a little too pervy for wear. Not knowing what to make of this embarrassing moment he had just suffered, Eddy spoke up.

"Ohhh um, hey Nazz..." He chuckled nervously. "What's cookin', good lookin'?"

After a minute of silence, Nazz took in a deep breath and spoke out.

"Ummm, Eddy, could you do me a favor...?" She asked.

"What's that?" He replied.

"Could you, ummmm, not come to my house again?" Nazz asked while still cringing. "I'd really like that. Thanks..."

Trying to hold her bile in, Nazz briefly left and shut the slide door behind her, hoping to get rid of the image of Eddy having sex with a pillow again. This also left Eddy to blush all alone under the covers.

"Okay, I really gotta stop reading Playboys at night..." Eddy said to himself, regretting the moment he ever had in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Eddy just couldn't help himself. That's why he must read a lot of porn magazines that his brother gave him.
> 
> Anyway, while Eddy gets himself cleaned up from that embarrassing mess, feedbacks are appreciated! Until next time, Warrior over and out!


End file.
